In the case of deep brain stimulation (DBS), it is particularly critical that the stimulation lead be properly positioned. If the lead is not properly positioned and needs to be moved, it must be removed and re-inserted thereby increasing the risk of bleeding and damage to the neural tissue. It is therefore desirable to place the lead within the brain in one attempt and avoid subsequent movement or repositioning of the lead.
These steering techniques, however, are limited to primarily two-dimensional steering since the electrodes are positioned in a linear or planar configuration. In the case of deep brain stimulation (DBS), the stimulation treatment requires stimulation of a volume of neural tissue. Since the exact location of the desired tissue is unknown, it is desirable to steer the electrical field in more than just two-dimensional space.